Equivalent Exchange
by FMAlchemist96
Summary: Ed and Al are home, WIn's POV. T for Ed's mouth    "Winry, I need some advice."  "Sure. What about?"  So he finally decides to talk…  Edward palmed his neck. I could tell he was really uncomfortable.  "Well, there's this girl,"  Damn it!
1. Chapter 1

Oh, I love vacations! Expect loads of updates! Please, cut some slack. This is the first ever first person story I've written, and I'm personally not very happy with it. Who knows? Maybe you guys will like it.

* * *

Ed and Al were finally back home. Al had his body back, and Ed had at least gotten his arm back. In a way, I'm kind of glad that he didn't get his leg back. I still got to spend plenty of time with him. I'd noticed that not long after their return, Ed was acting, well… strange. Not toward Al or Granny. Just me. Sure, we still talked and we'd hang out, but there was always this awkwardness between us, no matter where we were or what we were doing. He'd been unusually protective, which he'd always kind of been. I mean, we're like siblings. I wouldn't let myself think that it was because he had feelings for me. How could he? I was 100% sure that Edward Elric would _never _feel the same way I felt about him. Simple as that.

One summer evening Ed and I were going to visit Trisha's grave like we always did. Ed didn't want to, but Al made him, sending me along to make sure that's exactly what he'd do. Al wanted to go, but he got sick, and knew Granny would kill him if he tried to leave the house.

"Winry, I need some advice."

"Sure. What about?"

_So he finally decides to talk…_

Edward palmed his neck. I could tell he was really uncomfortable.

"Well, there's this girl,"

_Damn it!_

My heart sank. I knew this day would come, but that didn't prepare me the way I thought it would. This was not what I had been expecting.

"And you like her."

Ed smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. A lot. She's the smartest, funniest, and most talented girl I've ever met. Not to mention looks… I just can't figure out how to tell her."

"Well I don't know what to tell you, then! If you can't just come out and tell her, you obviously _don't_ like her that much,"

Sure, I felt bad about my tone, especially once I saw the expression on Ed's face. But I was pissed. I really didn't want to talk about this.

"Like hell I don't!" Ed countered, "I'm pretty sure I lov-"

Out of annoyance, I cut Ed off.

"So, you think she likes you?"

"I sure as hell hope so. If she doesn't I'd look like a real idiot."

I sighed. If Ed really _did _like this girl, there was no getting around it.

"So how long have you known her?"

"A while,"

_Way to be specific, Ed_

"Well, all I've got to say is that she probably does like you. It'd be impossible not to."

I turned and headed back home. I really hate being a girl. We're so damn emotional! I couldn't let Ed see me cry, not again. He told me the next time he'd make me cry; the tears would be tears of joy. I wanted him to believe that.

* * *

I know this is short, but I have tons of other updates to take care of. Expect some more chapters later this week.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood motionless in the shower, letting the seemingly endless water hit me like warm rain. I felt helpless, I couldn't help Ed. Sure, I was pissed, but I still wanted to help him. A knock at the door brought me back to reality. Granny and Al had gone shopping, and unless Den had learned to knock…

"Win? You've been in there a while. Are you okay?" Ed could be a sensitive, caring guy. Sometimes.

"Yeah, just drifted off."

"In the shower? You are now the only person I know who can do that." Ed laughed. I didn't have to see him to know he was wearing a goofy grin.

"Oh shut up!" I yelled, turning off the water and grabbing a towel..

"Thanks, Win."

_For what, turning off the water? _

"What for?"

"For earlier."

Oh._ That. _

"I know you don't feel like you helped, but you did."

I heard the floor creak as Ed walked away. That night, big surprise, I couldn't sleep. I headed downstairs, heated up some leftovers and grabbed a book I knew I'd read before. I was about two chapters into the book when Al rushed downstairs.

"Winry! I-it's Ed, he's having a really, really bad dream. He's hyperventilating! Granny and I can't wake him up, either!"

I set the book and plate down and ran back upstairs with Al. Zed lay in his bed sweating and crying. I couldn't remember the last time I'd seen him cry.

"No, no stop!"

AL looked at me with eyes filled with concern.

"He's been calling your name, too."

I sat on Ed's bed and put my hand on his face.

"Ed, please, wake up!"

Edward's eyes shot open and darted around the room. When they rested on me, I could feel myself blush as he threw his arms around me.

"You're okay,"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Ed? I don't think Winry can breathe." Al said.

Edward let go, but wouldn't stop staring at me. Al stood and grabbed his crutch.

"Just take a picture, it lasts longer." AL hobbled out of the room, leaving Ed and I alone.

"What was that for?"

"Bad dream," Ed said grumpily, rolling over.

"Tell me."

"You were dating a total douche. He hurt you in more ways than one."(A/N: this was sort of a predecessor to Hurt and Compassion…)

"I've known you longer than I can remember, probably longer than you can, too."

"Yeah? So? Just cut to the chase." Edward said bitterly.

I sighed.

"Ed," I said slowly, "I'm not going to date any guy-"

"Well isn't _that_ good to know?"

"Damn it Ed, let me finish! I was going to say that I wasn't going to date any guy that wasn't you. But you're obviously too occupied with your damn sarcastic remarks to give a shit!"

Edward stared at me, dumbfounded.

"Winry, I-"

"Forget it, Ed." I stormed out of Ed's room, leaving him alone.

The next morning to my dismay, Edward was already up.

"Morning."

I ignored him.

"Winry, I-"

"Screw you, Ed." I said, pushing past him.

Edward turned on me, grabbing my shoulders.

"Please, just listen. I'm sorry about last night, okay? I thought you were gonna talk about some guy, so I got pissed."

_Ed Elric, jealous_?

"Truth is," Edward sighed, "I love you, Win. That's why I asked _you _for advice yesterday. I was a total jerk and screwed everything up."

Ed trudged up the stairs to his room, shutting his door quietly behind him.

_Sure, make me seem like a bitch…._


	3. Chapter 3

I almost forgot to update this!

* * *

I gave Ed a few minutes to himself before heading up to his room. I knocked, but no answer came. I opened the door, finding the window ajar. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out where he'd gone.

I grabbed a light jacket before heading out. The cool autumn air licked at me as I walked to the cemetery.

Trisha Elric was like a second mother to me. She was there when Mom and Dad were killed, ready to comfort me. Not that Granny didn't…it's just that Trisha wasn't quite as intimidating. When she died, it sent shockwaves through me, not affecting me as much as it did Ed and Al, of course, but I think it hurt me more than anyone besides them.

"I screwed up, didn't I?" Ed spoke, unknowing of my presence, "I was a jerk. Why can't you be here to explain things like you always used to, Mom? I don't blame Win though. She has a right to hate me."

"I don't hate you."

Ed jumped, confirming my assumption that he was unaware of me.

"Win, I-"

"It's okay, Ed. It was my fault to."

"Yeah, you need to work on your patience."

"Ed!"

For the first time since the previous evening, Ed smiled.

"I really am sorry."

"So am I."

I helped Ed up and we began the walk back to my-our house.

"Winry?"

"Yeah?"

"You're the smartest, funniest, and most talented girl I've ever met."

"And you're the most obnoxious, slow idiot I've ever met."

Sorry guys, I don't kiss and tell! (A/N: I really am bad at writing kissing stuff, so I'm just adding that lil implication, okay?)

Ed looked up at me, somewhat distraught. I smiled in satisfaction. I had to admit, the day was going great and it wasn't even noon, which meant it could get better. But I admit, I was somewhat skeptical. Ed and I had been friends since we were little. What if one of us screwed up and we never talked to each other again? Either way, I could tell things would never be the same.

"Let's not tell Al yet."

"And why the hell not? He's your brother, he'll find out sometime."

"I'll tell him tomorrow, okay?"

Ed grabbed onto a branch of a nearby tree, pulling himself up.

"Wanna do something?"

"I would, but I've got a customer coming in at 12:30."

"So? Have Granny take care of them."

"Ed, I can't do that, Granny's…well, Granny."

"And I'm Ed! Win, you're 20, therefore an adult. Legally," Ed mumbled incomprehensible words, which I assumed was because when it came to legal matters, Ed had no idea what he was talking about.

"Ask for the day off. You deserve it. So do I."

"Since when do _you _work?"

"Hey!" Ed yelled defensively, "Sitting on the couch and eating and playing with Den is a freaking full time job!"

* * *

"Uh, Winry?" Al asked the next morning, sipping his orange juice.

"Hm?" I was still half asleep. Ed and I stayed awake a long time, just talking. Amazing how sweet he can be when he's not in his arrogant mood.

"Why are you wearing Brother's shirt?"

I sputtered my milk onto Ed, who was sitting next to me, surprisingly awake. Ed gagged and wiped his face on my…his shirt.

"_What_?"

"I asked why are you wearing Brother's shirt?"

"Oh…funny story there, Al…"

* * *

The part after the break was originally another chapter, but way too short to be counted as a chapter in itself. Especially after I changed it a ton. I took a break and rode my bike to the bookstore ½ a mile away. I got vol. 1 of Black Cat. Anyone read it?


	4. Chapter 4

If I add really cheesy stuff to this, don't blame me, blame Sandler. I'm watching 8 Crazy Nights, I got PO'ed at Modern Warfare… as always, I own nothing, and FMA belongs to the Cow. Enjoy!

I guess Al didn't take the news as badly as Ed had originally thought. We spent the rest of the day as we usually did, and surprisingly, Ed didn't sit on his lazy, but nice…ass all day. He, Al and I did stuff like we used to when we were kids. We went for a long walk, we would've gone swimming, but a cold front decided to show its ugly face. We were surprised to find three mugs of hot chocolate ready when we returned.

I awoke the next morning to my hand being licked.

"Geez Ed! You're _the _grossest-"

Next to me, Ed stirred.

"What'd I do this time?"

I opened my eyes to see Den resting his head on the small amount of bed that lay open next to me.

"Seriously, Winry. What the hell did I do? Lemme know so I can apologize before you hit me."

I couldn't help but smile to myself. And mess with Ed's head…

"I should hit you for that remark alone."

"What?"

"What did you do that would make me want to hit you in the first place?"

"I don't know. Can I go back to sleep now? It's too damn early!"

"Oh, Eddy want his sleep?"

"Geez, woman! Stop being so damn annoying! I _need_ sleep, any _sane_ person would."

"Are you saying I'm insane?"

"Pretty much."

"Well _you _wouldn't be so tired if you actually drank milk."

"You mean the opaque bodily fluid secreted from a cow's dirt-covered udder? I guess the correct term would be teats, but that's beyond the point. Besides, I think I got enough when you showered me in it yesterday."

"I told you I was sorry!"

I got up and dressed, making sure to grab my jacket before leashing Den up. We walked around for an hour, with nothing else to do. Al and Granny were still asleep as well, and by the looks of it, they wouldn't be getting up anytime soon either. When we _did _eventually return, we found Al playing with a little grey kitten, Rock, he'd found a few weeks before. Den and Rock got together well, a surprising fact to all of us.

Den began barking when he looked outside, and when I glanced, I saw two figures in the distance, led by a dog.

"I wonder what they want…Ed isn't part of the military anymore…"

"Maybe it's a personal visit. Roy and Riza haven't been here for a while." I though aloud.

"Hello, Brigadier General Mustang, Lieutenant Mustang!" Al saluted.

"Save the uptightness, Alphonse. Winry's right, it's a personal visit." Roy smiled.

"I'll go get Ed. Come on in and make yourselves at home!" I yelled, jogging up the stairs.

When I went into Ed's room, I found him sleeping stomach out and snoring. I sat next to him and shook him.

"Ed,"

Ed mumbled something that, if I could've understood it, would've earned him a wrench in the head.

"It's the Mustangs."

"What in the hell do _they _want?"

"All they said was that it was a personal visit. Now get up!"

Ed sighed and reluctantly obeyed.

"Have _some_ decency for once and put a shirt on, Ed!"

I actually didn't mind, but considering we had company…

"Hey, you aren't two inches tall anymore, Fullmetal!"

"Shut up, you smug faced bastard. And I'm not a dog of the military anymore."

"Whatever you say, Edward."

"So what'd you want?"

"Well," Roy's expression turned to one that reminded me of Mr. Hughes. "I'm gonna be a dad!"

"Oh hoho! Do a little overtime?"

I hit Ed on the head.

"So when's the baby due?" I asked.

"Two months. I'm making her relax all the time; she's carrying the future Fuhrer. After me, of course."


End file.
